world_of_arinfandomcom-20200213-history
History
The Great War: As with most species and civilizations, conflict is a hard thing to avoid; this world is no different. Eons ago, when the population of Earth was small and land-based, there was a king. This wasn’t a surprise, nor had the political systems really changed since this time, but this king, King Meodis, was very different than those of past years. This king was born of infidelity, which was apparent due to his greyer skin tone, whereas the monarchy had always been of earth-colored elves. The people feared saying anything against his ruling, as he had proven in the years before his kingship that he was a cruel and vindictive man. His rule was a dark time for all people involved. He had made it so all that wanted to trade had to go through him to get their goods approved, and many times he would take the goods for himself, saying that he had to “confiscate” the products. He had also forced small tribes and villages to move from their spot so large villas could be built for he and his selected guests to vacation to at certain times of the year. An uprising was a long time coming, with his racism being the final wrong-hood that set off the beginnings of The Great War. Being of greyer coloring himself, King Meodis had taken a particularly biased stance with his dark-skinned elven kin, as well as with the earth-colored elves that resembled his mother. These elves were exempt from any trade checks and had been allowed to house the newly erected villas, whereas those who had been removed from their homes were left with nothing. The elves of his choosing had also been allowed to go without yearly taxation and were never recruited into the mandatory army escapades to look for new, uncharted lands. It was these biases that started the war. Though it is never stated who had placed the magical explosive, it is known that one was used in the private quarters of the king’s castle in an attempt to assassinate King Meodis. It was the first strike, and split the people – those who sided with the king and those who were against him. The war raged on for ten years before finally the people came together to try and make agreements with one another. Three factions had been made by this point: those for Meodis, the rebel alliances against Meodis, and those who were for Meodis’ family but demanded the execution of Meodis. As the agreements were made the continent was split into sections. The rebels against Meodis had been allowed the water territories, as many of those who were on this side had evolved into creatures of water. Those who were for the Meodis were allowed to stay on the lands, but had to stay in the locations specified for them – namely towers that were placed on the outskirts of the land. And those who were for Meodis, whose armies were much larger than the other two and whose influence had grown in the passing years, were allowed the land, where they could continue on as they always had. The leaders of each group signed the papers and went on their ways, taking the lands that had been divided to them. And in the years that passed, they had all but disappeared from the lives of the other races, building their own political systems in the places that they had been given. Invention of the Water Diver: Inventions are nothing new to these lands, as they have always made great leaps in the realms of technological developments. They had created things similar to steam engines and aircrafts similar to zeppelins in the passing years, with the use of magic greatly propelling their resources into existence. With the land and skies already accessible by types of crafts, it was only a matter of time before a watercraft was created. In the year 809 the Water Diver was created by Vyrum Itlur, a city Ork, to better the trade business. Boats had been made many centuries before the creation of the Water Diver – though was quite different than what had been invented. The Water Diver was something made entirely with the use of magic. Collecting the necessary tools to use the magic, he was able to get the perfect mixture to create a long-lasting underwater bubble of sorts. Things could be taken in and out of the bubble with ease, so long as it was drove by another magic-user, and it could stay underwater for three weeks at a time before dissolving into nothingness. This invention allowed trade to open up to more sellers, who had previously been afraid to trade overseas because of pirates. Now with the protection of the dark watery depths, more people were able to trade their goods to far off continents without fear of robbery. The Water Diver also opened up trade with the Hydravi, which had been cut off since The Great War. Category:Basic Information Category:Hydravi